


fairytale semblance

by BlackCats



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Series, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCats/pseuds/BlackCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She supposes to have it all would be to ask for too much.<br/>(Takane, Haruka, and the summer days ahead.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	fairytale semblance

He doesn’t love her back.

He doesn’t offer a reason, and there’s not anyone else. It’s just how he is.

And Takane? She has to accept that.

She’s not even mad. Not _truly_. She’s upset, but it’s not at him. It’s not even really at herself.

She doesn’t know _who_ she’s mad at, _if_ she’s mad at anyone at all.

There’s sunshine at her back when she sees him again for the first time in two years, and there’s sunshine in her eyes when she seizes the opportunity to _finally_ confess her feelings after so, so, _so_ impossibly long a time apart.

He regards her with surprise and a bit of sadness, too, and she already knows his answer before he tells her.

But she’s not angry.

 _“I’ve wanted to see you again,”_ Haruka says, and his tone _promises_ this is the truth, and Takane’s not strong enough to pull her hands away from his, so she just presses their palms together closer, harder, and she smiles.

Because she’s happy. She really is. Even if he doesn’t feel the same.

He’s back. Haruka’s _back_ , and that’s the most important thing to her, in the end.

 _“Haruka,”_ she sighs, and the feeling of her own breath is foreign after spending hundreds of days as a cyber being. _“Seriously? That’s such a dorky thing to say.”_

She wonders if she’s forgotten how to cry.

He smiles at her, and there’s that dimple, and that mole on his cheek.

He’s beautiful.

She’s missed him.

There’s summer days that follow, and more days after that, and Takane’s grown used to him again. Haruka’s swiftly become a mainstay—it doesn’t matter what form she’s in, if she’s Ene or Takane or some person in-between—he greets her the same way, with that same warmth and that same kindness, and she wonders if she’ll ever fall out of love with him.

He leans against her and doodles on the couch. Nothing’s changed. The hospital’s fit to dispatch him soon but for now, just for now, it’s only the two of them and Takane’s remembering how to breathe.

 _“Um, do you prefer Ene or Takane?”_ he asks curiously, pencil tracing the outline of a sun-soaked hill, and Takane pauses.

_“...Not really much of a difference, is there?”_

He gives her this long, curious look, but his nod is satisfied.

She’s heard enough from Shintaro about Ayano to realize that she doesn’t _know_ very much on Haruka. There’s a big part of her that finds no fault with this, because there’s nothing that he could do to change her mind, to make her stop seeing him as he has always been to her.

Some part of her has grown afraid.

To learn more about him would only deepen her helpless adoration for the boy, and so she wonders, is that really the best thing to do?

Takane knows it to be inevitable, but it will come at its own pace. For the first time since those sunset yesterdays, she has time to spare with him.

Haruka Kokonose is not going anywhere.

They’re outside at the moment, at the park, and it’s a road that’ll soon feel familiar. There’s friends around her and Haruka just up ahead—and Takane?

She stops.

She spreads her fingers out against the blue and against the clouds, and she knows only one thing.

She’s lived without him before. Now that he’s here, she can live with her love for him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit this is a self-indulgent thing and thus not actually that good.


End file.
